Rusty Halo
by GreatDays
Summary: A Hardy takes a final and meaningfull walk that helps him come to terms with his illness.   Part of The Script series. One shot song-fic.


Hey guys :)

Good to see you all again. This peticular sory is part of The Script series. It is not part of the other one. They just all are song-fics by the Script, thats all. No continuations or anything like that. Seperate stories.

Anyway enjoy and thank you for reviewing my other stories.

* * *

><p><strong>The cold wind chilled the young boy though his hoodie. He shivered in the pouring rain. He burying his hands deeper in his pockets and tried to keep warm. Even though his face was covered, he could not avoid the looks people gave him. <strong>

_It's been a long time coming  
>But You Know you had it coming<em>

**It had only been a few months, but he was getting used to this treatment. News had spread all across town. People saw him differently now. Perhaps they saw him as sick or mental, but he is who is. Nothing else. He just had to think about that and nothing else and he would be fine. He would be fine. **

He stopped to look around at the calm scenery before him. Despite the wind, the rain, the plants still stood strong. He admired them. He started walking again. **  
><strong>

_Everyone's running from something  
>but we don't know when it's coming<br>so we keep running and running._

**If he would just believe, everything would be okay. Hell it would. He would be missing a lot. He was coming to terms with it. It would be a long tiring journey, but it was what fate had in store for him and he would take it. No questions asked. He had taken treatment and medication but it didn't help him. He would just have to accept his cancer. **

He shrugged off the hood of his hoodie and now walked confidently, not walking in the shadows anymore. People could look at him all they wanted now. It just didn't matter.

_Now I'm looking up the bible tryna find a loophole,  
>Yeah I'm living for revival dying for a new soul,<br>Now there's no light to guide me on my  
>Way home,<br>Now there's no time to shine my Rusty Halo_

**He would miss the rain, the smell of the ocean. Riding his bike, his family and Callie. Most of all over anything he would miss his brother. He would miss school. He was an honors student about to become valedictorian. Maybe he'd be there until then. Maybe not. **  
>He stopped again and took out his wallet, he stood their looking at pictures of Joe and Callie and their huge group of friends, a small sad smile played across his lips. He tucked it back and carried on.<p>

_It's been a long time,  
>been so long, but I gotta shine<br>my rusty halo  
><em>

**People always say they don't have time. None of them knew what it meant until now. Some of them still don't. The wind blew, fiercer this time. He thought about why he was out in the rain, the cold when he was sick. He was dying anyway. Might as well live before you do right?**

He stretched his arms out about him, not caring about the wind anymore. He was too sick to care. He felt colder, more alone then he ever felt before, but still safe. He tilted his head to face the cloudy cold, gray sky and said. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, death".

_Now I'm running for the light in the tunnel but it's just the train,  
>Now there's no light to guide me on my way home,<br>Now there's no time to shine my rusty halo_

**He took this walk as the final walk of life. His few final days before he left. He had taken his walk because, he loved to walk. It was his way of saying goodbye and his way of finally accepting that he was going to die. **  
>He walked slower this time until he actually was almost not moving. It didn't matter how fast or slow he was going. All that mattered is what you do with it. He bent down picked up a flower and held it close to his heart. He would not be scared anymore. <em><br>_

_It's been a long time,  
>been so long, but I gotta shine, <em>

_My rusty Halo  
><em>

**He had finally reached his destination; he smiled at the familiar place. The rocks, the sand, the beach. He had had many fun filled memories here. That's why he chose to come here. It was special. He walked to the line that separated the water from the sand and bent down. He removed many papers from his pocket. **

**First he held his may prescriptions for medication by the water, he watched as the water slowly ate the water, little by little. **

**He then took out his latest x-ray. And let the water eat it again. He took out the doctor's referrals, descriptions of his cancer. **

**Last but not at all least he took out a photo of his family. A photo of Joe and callie and their many friends and let the water eat for the last time. He was letting go. Frank hardy was now ready to die. **

_Everyone's running from something  
>but we don't know when it's coming<br>so we keep running and running._

* * *

><p>It's pretty sad and if I do say so myself I think the song siuts it actually.<p>

Review if you cried:)

GreatDays


End file.
